A New Warrior
by Kitsune-san
Summary: *UPDATED! CHAPTER 4 UP!* Bit and Leena are married and now have a daughter who dreams of Zoid battles. Will the Liger Zero ever let her operate him?
1. New Beginnings, Bright Future Ahead

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Kitsune-san here. Weeeeeell, here it is! My FIRST Zoids fic EVA! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids or its characters, however Kat (new character) belongs to lil ol' me cuz she's MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Blitz Team. With excellent skill, determination, and cooperation, they have fallen and triumphed over countless obstacles, and become the best of the best. Now, it's been nearly 3 years since the Blitz Team's advance to Class S, and within a familiar base, the sound of a baby crying can be heard.  
  
"There, there little one, it's okay now," the woman said quietly, gently rocking the baby in her arms back and forth.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Bit. "Hey Leena, how ya feelin?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks. C'mere and say hi," Leena said smiling, although she had bags under her eyes and appeared very tired.  
  
Bit walked to her and kneeled at her bedside. "Hey there.. Ooh, you gotta strong grip," he said as he let the baby grab one of his fingers. The baby looked up and could see her father's smiling face and bright green orbs.  
  
The baby started reaching up for Bit with her little arms. "Aw... That's your daddy, Kat, your daddy!" Leena baby-talked. Bit and Leena had gotten married when Leena was already 4 months pregnant. And now, Bit Cloud was a father.  
  
Bit stood up, smiling at his daughter. Then he looked back to Leena. "You look beat, Leena.. How bout lettin' me take the baby? You look like you could use some rest."  
  
"Well.... Okay, I guess you're right. Being in labor for half a day can wear a girl out," she joked.  
  
Bit took the baby out of Leena's arms. "I gotta go make some repairs to Liger, so I'm just gonna give her to Doc. I'm sure he'll take good care of her, being the new grandpa and all," he said as he kissed her.  
  
Leena giggled at the thought. "Alright, see you later sweetie."  
  
Bit smiled, then turned and left.  
  
Leena made a big yawn as she snuggled under her covers. She tried to stay awake for a little longer, but her eyelids soon gave in and she was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
It's pitch black. The sound of a running Zoid can be heard all around. "Wha... What is this?" Leena asked herself. Then the Zoid became completely visible. "L-Liger Zero?" It glanced at her, and then took off.  
  
As it ran, Leena was somehow following it overhead as it continued running. She looked up ahead, wondering where it was going, and she could see a small figure in the distance. She focused in on this figure, and noticed it was a little girl with blonde hair and familiar green eyes. The girl sat on the ground near a cliff like she had just been attacked, but stared blankly as the Liger Zero came closer. Then, like in slow motion, the Liger finally reached the girl and struck the ground and the girl with its enormous claws, and the girl fell unconscious as she descended down into what seemed like a bottomless pit. Leena didn't know why, but she felt a strong pain in her chest as she cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Leena popped awake. "NO!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
As if he could sense her pain, Bit ran into the room and grabbed Leena's hand. "Leena, what's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
"Bit... I... had a bad dream..." she said shakily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bit asked, worry filled in his eyes.  
  
Leena shook it off. It was just a dream after all. "Now that you're here." She smiled.  
  
Bit smiled back and wiped her tears away with his strong thumb. Then he cupped her soft face with the same hand and kissed her. "I'm glad."  
  
Leena noticed his face was a little dirty and his hair was slightly messed. "You're the one who looks tired now."  
  
"Yeah." Bit ran his fingers of one hand through his hair. "Hey, I finished Liger. Why don't we grab Kat and you can get some fresh air?" Bit suggested.  
  
"Alright. Sounds good to me."  
  
***  
  
As Bit and Leena walked through the Blitz Team base, the baby in Leena's arms silently noted everything around her along the way. They walked all the way to where the Zoids were kept. "Isn't it awesome? I even added a few more machine cannons just for the heck of it," Bit said proudly.  
  
"It's beautiful! You did a great job fixing it up!"  
  
"I know!... I even washed it! Now it's clean and shiny and smells lemony fresh!" Bit said, maybe a little too excitedly. A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Liger's head.  
  
Leena giggled. She positioned the baby in her arms so that she could fully see the Liger Zero. "Liger Zero... One day, you will learn to pilot a Zoid too... You'll be the greatest... just like your father," she said, as her smile shined brightly upon her daughter.  
  
The baby's eyes widened as she continued to stare at the Liger Zero. Suddenly, Liger's eyes started to glow slightly, and then its head started to move as it looked in their direction. Then it started moving its head down to get closer to the onlookers.  
  
"Hey Liger, what's up?" asked Bit.  
  
Leena lightly gasped, but stayed where she was. The Liger Zero's head was facing Leena and the baby, now just a foot apart from each other. "Liger?... What's is it?" Leena asked. The Liger made a soft, low growl, almost like a purr. It seemed to be examining little Kat. Kat stared at it with her big eyes, which were still baby blue. She started squirming with her legs, causing Leena to loosen her grip on her. Then little Kat threw her arms out at Liger, and Liger moved in just enough for her to pat her hands down on the tip of his nose. Leena watched the two and thoughtfully smiled.  
  
"Hey! I think Liger likes ya!" Bit said.  
  
"Yes... you'll be the greatest..." Leena thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TADA!! Okay, okay, I know that was a little short, but hey, it's just the first chapter! I myself am not completely sure what the dream will predict, so please review! Or you can email meh at KittyEaRs87@aol.com, suggestions always welcome!  
  
Laterz. ~Kitsune-san. 


	2. Here Comes Kat!

Hey people! I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote the next chapter! Yay me!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids!!! So don't sue me!!! But you can go DIE if you dare use my character Kat without my permission! .  
  
Oh, and to avoid any possible confusion, this chapter takes place after a big time lapse from the first chapter. Enjoy! ~Kitsune-san.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In his dark room, Bit could be seen snoring, half under his sheets, and sloppily laying on his bed with his arms and legs spread in random places, and Leena is seen sleeping peacefully beside him in the safety of in his arms. Just then, the light of the hallway shone through the opening door, and a figure quietly walked in.  
  
"Mmmmm... I dunnnnno... I'll be your king if you pass da potatoes...... Oh noooo.. you gave me too manyyyy.. take'm baaaaaaack......" Bit said waving his arms around the air as he talked in his sleep.  
  
The shadowy figure giggled, then quietly approached the sleeping couple.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The figure laughed. "Rise and shine, Daddy!"  
  
Bit groaned and slowly sat up with his daughter on his stomach. "Kat..... What's the problem??"  
  
Kat made a mad chibi face and whipped out her pointer finger straight at her father's face. "YOU know EXACTLY what the problem is, Daddy! It's 6 in the morning and you're still asleep! You promised me we would start tomorrow yesterday and now today is tomorrow!!" She succeeded in confusing her father.  
  
"Umm... (sweatdrop) But was it really necessary to jump on me?"  
  
"Yes! Especially since you sleep like a rock and won't wake up unless someone drags you out of bed!"  
  
"Okay okay, but... don't you wanna wait a little longer?.. You know, like until the sun comes up?..."  
  
"NO! You KNOW I've wanted to operate a Zoid ever since I was little! I'm ten years old now, I think I can hack it! And you PROMISED me you would teach me!!"  
  
Tears flowed down Bit's face like a river, but then he finally gave in to his daughter's wish. "Okay... Give me a minute to get up and I'll be right with ya.."  
  
Kat crossed her arms. "Oh alright... But you BETTER not go back to sleep!!"  
  
Bit yawned. "Oh, of course not."  
  
"Good. I'll be waiting." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Bit sat there in the same position with his eyes half closed for a moment, and then fell back and started snoring again as a bubble came out of his nose.  
  
Kat waited impatiently outside for a while, and then she heard her father's snoring. It was kinda hard to miss, considering it was louder than an earthquake and a train wreck put together. She swung the door open and marched her feet three steps in the room. "DAAAAAD!!!!!!! WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Dr. Toros lowered his newspaper as Bit walked in the kitchen. "Well, if it isn't Bit Cloud, my favorite son-in-law. You sure look like a ray of sunshine this morning. Why up so early?" he said noting the half asleep look on Bit.  
  
"This is why," Bit said pointing to Kat.  
  
Kat skipped over to Dr. Toros' side. "Morning Grandpa!" she said with a cute and innocent voice.  
  
The doctor put his palm on his granddaughter's head. "Well good morning, Kathrine. How are you today?"  
  
"Great! In fact, Daddy was gonna teach me how to operate a Zoid!"  
  
Dr. Toros looked to Bit. "Oh? What about your mother?"  
  
"She's still sleeping, but it's okay, I know Daddy is a great pilot!"  
  
"That is certainly true. Well, you be careful out there, alright? I don't want anything happening to my favorite granddaughter now."  
  
"Grandpa.. I'm your ONLY granddaughter, and I'll be fine! I'm gonna be a great pilot! Maybe just as good as Daddy! See ya later!" she said jogging out the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Toros' eyes became slits as he grinned at Bit. "Don't have too much fun out there now, hehehe."  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot..." Bit said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly Kat's head popped out from nowhere. "DADDY! COME ON!"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Right! Coming!" Bit said stumbling out the door.  
  
Dr. Toros chuckled and returned his attention to the newspaper in his hands.  
  
***  
  
BOOMMMMMMMM!  
  
"Huh?..." Brad groaned and slowly sat up from his bed. "Wha.. What the heck is going on?" He sleepily walked out of his room and almost got run into by Naomi. "You heard it too?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go check it out!"  
  
The two ran outside to where the noise was coming from. Brad spotted Jaime standing out in the open and walked up to him. "Jaime, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, hey Brad. Bit is trying to teach Kat how to operate a Zoid."  
  
"But, Kat is only 10... Don't you think that's a little young?" asked Naomi.  
  
Jaime smiled. "Well, from what I've heard Kat is pretty ready. She literally dragged Bit outta bed this morning to get him to teach her."  
  
Just then Liger Zero came running towards them, then stopped really fast and turned around to face the upcoming Gun Sniper. Brad walked a bit in the direction of Liger Zero and shouted, "Hey! Bit! Some of us are trying to sleep! Keep it down already!"  
  
"Humph. Sorry Brad, but you addressed me incorrectly."  
  
"Huh? Kat? Why is she in the-"  
  
The Gun Sniper's loud mechanical steps cut him off. "Sorry about the noise guys, but Kat insisted I teach her today, right this minute. She also insisted that I take the Gun Sniper, and she take Liger."  
  
Jaime sweatdropped. "Bit sure does spoil her..."  
  
Suddenly, the Liger Zero started shaking as if it were annoyed by something. "Heeeyyy!!! Whaddya think you're doing, Ligeeerr?! Cut it out!!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"Kat.... That's what I was trying to warn you about earlier when you said you wanted Liger... He doesn't listen to just anybody, and even though you are my daughter, he's still really picky over who pilots him..." Bit said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Interesting.. Well, at least it doesn't go completely crazy like it did in the past," Jaime said.  
  
Kat growled. "I don't care! Even if it takes me forever, I'm gonna pilot this thing right! Furthermore, I will defeat you!!" Kat started chasing Bit with a barrage of missiles, laughing like a maniac with every direct hit.  
  
BAM! "Geez, Kat! Take it easy, will ya?!" said Bit.  
  
"AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"Man... I think they should've named her Leena JR..." said Jaime.  
  
Kat was still laughing as she continued to fire. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, click, click, click, click! "Huh? Hey, what's wrong with you, Liger? Why won't you shoot?!" Just then Bit's Gun Sniper appeared out of nowhere when Kat wasn't paying attention and took her out with one powerful blow. "HEY! What happened?!.." On Liger's screen read "Command System Freeze". Kat banged her fists against the screen. "Nooo! Liger!! You're supposed to be invincible!"  
  
"Lesson number one: Don't do what you just did!" Bit said. He jumped out of the cockpit and headed to the Liger Zero. He opened Liger's cockpit door and Kat unbuckled herself.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she was pulled up with the help of her dad.  
  
"Waste ammunition. But then again.. your mom kinda always did that too... Must run in the family, huh?" Bit winked and gave her a light noogie.  
  
"Daaaad..." Kat was somewhat disappointed about losing the battle, but somehow her dad always made things happier for her.  
  
Just then, Leena and Dr. Toros walked out, and Bit and Kat could be seen walking towards them. "Hey!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Mom! Guess what?! I got to ride Liger all by myself!" Kat said running up to Leena and hugging her lightly.  
  
Leena saw Bit walking towards them from the distance. She smiled to him and then to Kat. "That's great, sweetie.. Why don't you tell me all about it over breakfast," Leena said as she walked back towards the base, hand in hand with her daughter.  
  
Bit's ears twitched when he heard the word "breakfast". "Breakfast?! Hey, I'm starved! Wait for me, guys!!" he exclaimed running to them. When he reached them, he pulled Kat up onto his shoulders. The others watched them head towards the base, but couldn't quite hear what they were talking about on the way. Then Bit said something that caused Leena to get mad, and she chased him into the base while Kat was cracking up laughing, still hanging onto Bit.  
  
"I'm still debating on whether I think they're the most perfect family or the weirdest..." Jaime said.  
  
"I still and will probably always vote for them being the weirdest," said Brad.  
  
The gang laughed, and soon followed into the base.  
  
***  
  
During breakfast, Bit was busy stuffing his face with bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Nobody else was eating. Instead they were just staring at Bit. If one were blind they would think a dozen hungry hedgehogs were invading the kitchen. Bit's plate was the largest by far, but he finished it in practically no time. "Hey Leena! 'Nother round over here!" Bit said waving his plate.  
  
"Gimme that!" Leena snatched his plate from him. "You pig. You know, there ARE starving children in the world..." she said putting more food on his plate.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm one of 'em! I bet I could eat ten plates!"  
  
"Here," Leena said putting the plate of food in front of him.  
  
"Alright!" Bit quickly went at it again, as everybody continued to stare.  
  
Leena took a seat next to Bit and looked around. "Hey, where's Kat?"  
  
"Da lash time I saw haw she said she wash goin' to da Zoid hangah," Bit said with his mouth full. You could practically see what he had just eaten as he talked.  
  
"Ughh.. And to think I married you..."  
  
Bit swung his arm around her. "You know I luff you," he said, smacking his food in her face.  
  
A big sweatdrop rolled down Leena's face. She sighed and a little cloud came out.  
  
***  
  
Kat stood in front of the Liger Zero, gazing up at it. "You'll let me pilot you, won't you Liger?" The Liger growled, and then swung its head to the side. "You don't like me?" The Liger kept its head in the same place and snorted, and she could tell that was a "not really". Kat's expression saddened, but then turned into a determined stare as she made fists. "I WILL pilot you, Liger. Someday..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright! Moving right along... Sorry guys, still haven't quite gotten into the plot yet, but it'll be there, eventually. Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews, reviews!!!  
  
~Kitsune-san 


	3. New Motivations

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm finally back! I'm so very extremely sorry it took so very extremely long, but I've been so very extremely busy (lol) with a lot of projects for my high school. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this fic and for being so patient! I luv u!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids, you don't use Kat w/o my permission.  
  
Here's the next chappie! Enjoy! ~Kitsune-san. (I'm so sorry again!!! ~_~;;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Kat! Lookin' good!" said Bit from the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Wow! This is just so awesome! Liger! You're actually letting me pilot you!" The Liger Zero ran through the desert with Bit's in the Gun Sniper not too far behind.  
  
"Pay attention, Kat!" Suddenly, Bit opened fire.  
  
"Woah!" Kat exclaimed as the Liger Zero barely dodged. It quickly turned to face the Gun Sniper. "Fire!" The Liger Zero did nothing but move a bit and snort. "Liger! I said fire! Shoot at the Gun Sniper!!" Liger shook its body and roared.  
  
"What's wrong Kat?"  
  
"I don't know! Liger's not listening to me!... Again..."  
  
"Stubborn thing..." Bit opened the cockpit and stood up. "Hey buddy! It's okay! I won't get mad at you for shooting me! Just listen to Kat! She's my daughter for Christ's sake!" Liger shook its head and growled. "Liger!" Bit shouted, with a slight hint of anger.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Kat decided to speak. She hung her head as she sat in Liger's cockpit. "Dad... Maybe I should just.. take the Gun Sniper..."  
  
Bit knew how much the Liger Zero meant to her. She had dreamed of piloting that Zoid alone since before she could remember. Bit could feel the pain in his daughter's heart. "Kat..."  
  
"It's okay... I'm old enough now to realize things when they are the way they are... Liger will still walk with me. Let's just.. go home... We can battle another time, with different Zoids." Kat tried her best to sound calm.  
  
Liger started walking in the direction of the hover cargo. Knowing it best leave this be the end of discussion, Bit followed without another word.  
  
***  
  
Leena had just gotten out of the shower and was only in towels. She walked into the living room and found Bit and Jaime playing video games. Both were completely absorbed in the game. Their faces could almost touch the screen and their mouths were both hanging open. Drool started collecting at the side of Bit's mouth, but he licked it away. "Ugh... men."  
  
"AAAGGHH!! NOO!!! JAIME, DARN YOU!!" Bit shouted. They were playing some weird fighting game, and apparently Bit had lost.  
  
"Hehe, you snooze you lose!" Jaime said making a peace sign and grinning with victory.  
  
"Humph.." Bit's eyes moved towards Leena who was still standing there. He jumped up and swung his arm around her waist and lowered her body like in a tango dance. "Why hello there little lady." He started playfully kissing all around her face. Leena could do nothing but giggle.  
  
Jaime covered one side of his face with a hand. "Ughh.. Get a room."  
  
Leena tried to stop giggling as Bit continued to kiss her. "Hehe... I was just looking for Kat. I wanted to ask her how it went."  
  
Bit suddenly stopped, and stood Leena upright. He looked down. "Hm..."  
  
"Sweety?... Is something wrong? Did the run not go well?" Bit just shook his head. "Oh, I see... The Liger still won't let her pilot it... I wonder why? She is your daughter I mean."  
  
Suddenly, Jamie appeared in their faces. "I can answer that question!" Bit and Leena jumped back, startled. "Well, since you both know the Liger Zero is a very rare Zoid known as an Ultimate X, you know that it wouldn't just let any warrior pilot it, and in this case not even it's own pilot's daughter. So, there's your answer in a nutshell... Or it could be..."  
  
Jamie had Bit and Leena's full attention as they both leaned forward. "Yes?" They said in unison.  
  
"It could be that the Liger Zero...... just doesn't like Kat." The couple feel hard to the floor as Jamie crossed his arms and chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Later, when Leena had changed into her normal clothes, she wandered through the hall which contained her daughter's room. She stopped at the door and knocked. Inside, it was dark, and Kat was lying on her stomach on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, which was now damp with tears. Upon hearing the knocking, Kat quickly sat up, turned her pillow over and wiped her soggy eyes. "Come in." She said, trying her hardest to sound calm, although it still came out a bit shaky.  
  
Leena cautiously opened the door, and for a moment Kat forced her eyes to adjust to the oncoming light. "Kat sweety? Are you alright?"  
  
Kat forced a small smile. "I'm fine Mother, why do you ask?"  
  
Leena walked towards her and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Because I heard the test run didn't go so well." Leena picked up Kat's small chin a bit. "You look like you've been crying."  
  
Kat quickly turned away. "I wasn't crying... I just had, something that really bothered me in my eye..."  
  
Leena smiled warmly. "Do you want me to help?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "No! It's fine."  
  
"Kat... You have to understand that the Liger Zero is very picky about who pilots it..."  
  
"I know that!... That's why... I'm sad..."  
  
"Kat... come here..." With that, Leena took her daughter in a loving embrace. But as warm as it was, Kat's sadness remained the same.  
  
Just then, there was another knock at the door. There in the doorway stood Jamie. "Uh... sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but, dinner's ready... I thought I'd just let you know..."  
  
Leena let go of Kat, but kept an arm to Kat's back. "Thanks Jamie." Kat could say nothing. The moment she saw Jamie she forgot her mother existed. Then, Leena spoke again. "We'll come down and eat as soon as we can. But right now Kat's a little upset about the whole Liger thing..."  
  
That snapped Kat back to reality. She was almost mad at her mother for saying that, and also embarrassed. She turned, and Jamie was now very close to her, smiling. She blushed furiously, and moved back a bit.  
  
"Don't be upset, Kat. You know, nobody's ever been able to pilot that Liger except your dad. But I'm sure with a little getting used to, the Liger Zero will learn to know and love the sweet girl you are. So have hope, and cheer up, okay?"  
  
Kat was suddenly calmed, but her face was still burning. "O-okay..." She lightly nodded.  
  
Jamie smiled brightly again. "Good. Now come down and eat. It's getting cold and I made your favorite......"  
  
Kat was overwhelmed with happiness. For some reason, all the comfort her parents could give could easily be called nothing compared to a few simple sentences and a smile from the one and only Jamie. She was aware that Jamie was very much older than she was, and chances were he would never fall for her, but she couldn't help the warm sensation that rushed through her body whenever she saw him or heard his voice.  
  
***  
  
The dinner table consisted of everyone this time. Harry had come by for a visit along with Naomi and Leon, so Doc, Brad, Leena, Bit, Jamie, and Kat along with the three all had to be fed. Jamie had planned ahead and prepared extra food, but even that couldn't hold off his hungry friends for long. Soon, Jamie was hustling here and there trying to whip up more food as quick as possible. Kat noticed this and stopped eating to observe the people at the table. Cannibals was a nice term to describe how they were eating. Bit and Leena were practically playing tug-of-war for the last chicken leg, and everyone else were scrambling with their hands to get more of this and that. "Jeez you guys, take it easy... Jamie's over there slaving over the hot oven while you stuff yourselves." Kat said with a pouty expression.  
  
In between gobbling his mashed potatoes and chicken at the same time and grabbing more food, Bit spoke. "Well, Ish not aw fawt. Jamiesha goo cook."  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Oh Dad... You're hopeless..." Kat got up and walked to the nearby kitchen, without anyone noticing since they were too busy eating everything in sight.  
  
She quietly walked into the kitchen and stared at Jamie while he ran about. Jamie was way too busy to notice anything at the moment, but when he did, he stopped. "Hey Kat, what's wrong? You don't like the food?"  
  
Kat shook her head fast. "No! I mean yes! I mean, I love the food Jamie! You're the greatest cook!"  
  
Jamie smiled. "Well, I'm glad. What'd you want? They send you over here to get on my case?" Jamie joked.  
  
Kat blushed slightly. "Well, no... I... actually came to... help you... If you don't mind that is..."  
  
"Well of course I won't mind! Actually I could use all the help I can get! But... are you sure *you* don't mind?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm alright! I want to help you!"  
  
"Great! Here, you can chop this and add it too the soup while I take care of the rest of the chicken." Jamie said handing Kat a bunch of celery and then heading off towards the oven. Just as Kat was about to start chopping, Jamie turned. "Oh, here, why don't you wear this?" Jamie then took off his apron and put it on Kat for her.  
  
Kat blushed more than ever. "A-are you sure? This is you're apron!..." Kat was melting at the thought of Jamie's arms being around her.  
  
"I'll be alright." Jamie said smiling as he went back to the chicken.  
  
As Kat chopped, she couldn't help her head from floating to the clouds. She was in heaven. Working side by side with Jamie, and wearing his apron... She could smell his scent that was lightly hinted on the apron, despite the delicious smells of the food around her. She breathed deep, taking in as much of it as possible. Then the words repeated in her mind along with the image of Jamie's smiling face... ["But I'm sure with a little getting used to, the Liger Zero will learn to know and love the sweet girl you are. So have hope, and cheer up, okay?"] Kat stood up straight, and stared into nothing with a determined face. "I will have hope... I'll believe in myself... I will pilot you... Liger Zero..." Kat said to herself.  
  
"...Kat?"  
  
"Hm?" Kat looked over to see the soup boiling over. "DAAAH! Oh my god I'm so sorry!!!!"  
  
Jamie quickly turned off the stove, turned to her and laughed. Kat blushed and could do nothing but laugh along.  
  
Suddenly, while they were still laughing, a horrible shaking began underneathe their feet. Kat screamed and collapsed into Jamie's arms. "W-w- w-w-what's g-g-going on????" Jamie exclaimed. In the dining room, everyone was trying desperately to hold their plates of food down. Then, it stopped.  
  
"Wow. I wonder what that was." Doc said with concern.  
  
Then, before anyone could think, a distant explosion could be heard, and the whole hover cargo seemed to jerk. Everyone and their food went flying. As everyone started to get up from the blow, red lights started to flash and a siren was going off. "Red alert warriors! We're under attack!"  
  
"By who?!" Bit shouted, who was still on the floor with Leena on top of him in a rather odd position, but Bit didn't seem to mind. (wink, wink)  
  
"I'm finding that out right now! Just hurry up and mobilize your Zoids!" Doc said running out of the room.  
  
"Aw man, how rude. They could've at least waited until I finished eating." Bit said, getting up, obviously not taking the unknown enemy very seriously.  
  
He would've if he knew what he was about to be up against.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAA!!! I actually managed a cliff hanger cuz I'm so evil! Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting forever so I had no choice! Sorry it was kinda short. Expect a lot more out of the next chappie! Plz review review review!!! Later!  
  
~Kitsune-san 


	4. Professor Gademite And The Mysterious Zo...

Kitsune-san: Hey all! I wanna give a special shout out to Chad who's reviewed all my chapters so far! Kitsune-san's very flattered you guys like my story! n_n Chad, I luv u man! This one's for you! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All the doors have been hit! They're all jammed!" Leena shouted from the Gun Sniper with Brad in the Shadow Fox and Jamie in the Raynos behind her.  
  
"Sorry Doc, but we gotta break the walls down!" With that, Bit shot a great hole in the wall and ran out with the Schneider as the others followed. Naomi, Leon, and Harry and his robots were already lined up and waiting for them since their Zoids were in another carrier that hadn't been damaged. "Where's the enemy?!" Bit exclaimed. Everyone else was also shocked. Even Jamie and his Raynos couldn't see anything but desert for miles and miles.  
  
Back in the hover cargo, Doc was trying to figure things out while Kat silently watched with worry. Just then, the video screen popped up, and an ugly old man appeared. "Good day, Mr. Toros. Sorry about that, did I catch you in a bad mood?"  
  
"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Doc said, quite angry.  
  
"You've forgotten about me? Well, that's a shame... You were always my number one student after all."  
  
Doc's eyes widened as he gasped. "Pr... Professor Gademite?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Ah... So you remember me after all."  
  
"Are you the one who attacked us?!"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Why in the world would you do that?! What have we ever done to you?!"  
  
"I see... You didn't know..."  
  
"Didn't know what?!"  
  
Prof. Gademite paused, then said, "Those many years ago, I trust you remember defeating my Berserk Fuhrer with the Liger Zero."  
  
Doc looked surprised. "*Your* Berserk Fuhrer?"  
  
Prof. Gademite looked down. "Yes... I was involved in its construction. I was actually the chief designer. I also played a roll in designing your precious Liger Zero."  
  
"The Liger Zero...? You're lying! That can't be possible!"  
  
Back outside, everyone could hear their conversation. Bit sweatdropped. "Are we standing out here for nothing or what?..."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to prove myself..." With that, the screen and Prof. Gademite disappeared.  
  
Doc waited angrily. "Grandpa... What's going on?..." Kat asked in a small voice, afraid of what was to happen next.  
  
Doc didn't turn around. "A long time ago, when I was still in college, that man was a professor in one of my classes. I was what you would call his class pet. Prof. Gademite was a true genius. If one person could create such a thing as the Liger Zero or the Berserk Fuhrer, it'd be him... But it's still hard to believe..." Just then, the whole hover cargo jerked again as it was being attacked. This time everyone was outside and could see the attacker. The strange Zoid quickly returned underground where it came from  
  
"What *is* that thing?!" Bit exclaimed after he caught a glimpse of it.  
  
"Dad! I got visuals of the enemy Zoid!" said Leena.  
  
The screen in the control room of the hover cargo showed a shot of the unknown Zoid. "I've never seen a Zoid like that before..."  
  
"It kinda looks like a yellow Warshark, but it's really different." Kat noted.  
  
"Yes... Very different indeed..." said Doc.  
  
Just then, the mysterious Zoid popped out again from underground and zoomed past Naomi and Leon so fast that it created a sonic boom and the two Zoids fell back. It returned underground and then rose up again. As it was in the air, Harry decided to shoot at it while it was vulnerable. He shot at it with everything he had, but amazingly, the Zoid dodged every shot by quickly twisting its body in mid-air. Harry was having a temper tantrum. "Oww... I'll get you!!!" He launched the last of his heat seeking missiles at it at once, but the enemy Zoid managed to shoot them down. But one hadn't been shot down, and was heading straight for it. There was no way it could avoid it, no matter how skilled whoever was piloting it was. Just as it was about to hit though, the Zoid opened its mouth and the missile stopped. Then the missile went flying right back at Harry, and he and his robots were blown away.  
  
Everyone was astonished. "How the heck did it do that?" Doc questioned.  
  
Then Prof. Gademite appeared once again on the screen. "So, how do you like my creation? Impressive?" Doc said nothing. "Heh... Figures you'd be speechless. After all, it's the most powerful Zoid in existence. Nothing could beat it. Not even the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fuhrer combined. And I should know of all people. For 13 years I've dedicated my time to nothing but the development of this Zoid... And now it's complete to carry out its mission."  
  
"And what may I ask is that?!" Doc said.  
  
Prof. Gademite smiled. "To destroy the Liger Zero of course."  
  
"But you said you had a part in creating the Liger Zero! Why on earth would you want to destroy it of all things? It doesn't add up! Unless I've caught you in your own bluff!" Doc protested.  
  
Prof. Gademite lowered his head, then looked straight at Doc. "It is true that I had a part in creating the Liger Zero, but ever since it was taken from me I swore to take it back some day, some how... That's when I met with the Backdraft Group."  
  
"The Backdraft Group?!"  
  
Prof. Gademite nodded. "A horrid organization indeed. Unless I used my knowledge to help them, I was to be killed. So that's when I began designing the Berserk Fuhrer."  
  
"So, we have *you* to thank for our troubles then. But you still haven't answered my question." said Doc.  
  
"After the Berserk Fuhrer was created, I had forgotten about the Liger Zero nor had no desire to get it back, since I had so much confidence in my new creation. However, when it was defeated, I dreamed of nothing else but for a Zoid that could overcome any obstacle, including the Liger Zero. And now it's here, the ultimate Ultimate X."  
  
Outside, the mysterious Zoid had long stopped fighting, and everyone could still hear the whole conversation. Bit was quite bored. "Humph... Sure seems pointless to me. I don't get why he can't just forget about the Liger Zero like he did before."  
  
"Bit! Don't you ever take anything seriously?!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Like it's a big deal. It'd be a lot easier my way." Bit relaxed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back so we can settle this, fair and square. I trust you'll accept my challenge. Later, Mr. Toros." With that the screen disappeared for the last time. Doc sighed.  
  
"So, are we going into an official battle with this guy or what?" asked Bit.  
  
"Seems that way. I'll start repairs to the hover cargo right away so we can take in the damaged Zoids." said Doc.  
  
***  
  
After the hover cargo doors had been fixed, all the Zoids came in for repairs. Everyone was doing something, if it be doing heavy maintenance or simply cleaning up. Well, almost everyone.  
  
In the living areas of the hover cargo, Kat lay lazily on a couch with her grandfather reading a Zoids magazine on the table not too far away. "Oww, Grandpa!... When am I ever gonna get a Zoid?... A Zoid that's all mine!" Kat complained.  
  
Doc kept his eyes on his magazine. "For your birthday."  
  
"For my birthday?! Do you know how far away that is?! Besides! You said that last year!" Kat ran up to his side and made a sad chibi face. "Pleeeeease???"  
  
"Well... Maybe for Christmas."  
  
"Oka- HEY! Christmas is even FURTHER away!!!"  
  
"Alright, dear, I'll see what I can do." Doc chuckled.  
  
Kat made a big happy chibi face. "Oh, thank you thank you Grandpa, I love youuu!" Kat said lovingly hugging Doc. Then she danced away singing.  
  
Doc returned to his magazine. "Kids..."  
  
***  
  
Back in the maintenance room, everyone was still working on their Zoids. Kat skipped in and first noticed the green Raynos. She spotted Jamie in the distance working on one of the wings. She smiled to herself and proceeded towards the other Zoids. She passed the Red Blade Liger.. Shadow Fox.. Gun Sniper.. Liger Zero. She stopped and looked up at it. Liger gently purred and slightly moved its head. Kat was somewhat surprised it didn't snort at her or anything like that, but she quickly forgot the issue and dashed to the ladder with her dad at the top. "Hey Dad! Need any help?" she shouted.  
  
Bit was half way in the cockpit installing some unknown device when he heard his daughter calling. He popped up and said, "No thanks, I got everything under control!"  
  
Kat knew that answer by heart already. "Okay, Dad!" She smiled and happily skipped back towards the Raynos. When she arrived at the bottom, she could no longer see Jamie. "Mm... I wonder where Jamie went..." Kat said sadly.  
  
"Hey Kat!" Jamie said coming down from the ladder.  
  
"J-Jamie! H.. hey..." she said shyly.  
  
Jamie smiled. "You're so cute. What're you up to anyway?"  
  
Kat blushed. "I... I was just wondering if you needed any help..."  
  
"Nope, all done. But hey, why don't I make you something to eat? If you're hungry that is."  
  
"S-sure!" Kat said as she followed Jamie, even though she wasn't the least bit hungry.  
  
When they got in the kitchen, Jamie made her a small omelet which she ate happily. But somehow, Bit, Leena, and Brad knew Jamie had gone in the kitchen, so they of course followed for something to eat themselves. Doc also joined in. "So Doc, what kinda battaw are we goin in anyway?" Bit asked while eating a sausage.  
  
"I don't know yet. I haven't heard word from Prof. Gademite or the Battle Commission." As if it were on cue, the vid phone beeped in the other room. Doc turned it on and a judge appeared.  
  
While Doc received the info on the battle, everyone in the kitchen gobbled down their snacks like nothing mattered. When he returned, everyone looked up. "So what's up Doc?" Bit asked. Kat giggled.  
  
"The Battle Commission has scheduled a battle to start two days from now at the coordinates WO8X24. In this battle, there can be no limit to the number of Zoids. But I trust Prof. Gademite will only be using his new Zoid."  
  
"No limits to the number of Zoids, huh?" Naomi said walking in with Leon, Harry and his robots behind. "That's convenient. Now we'll get to repay him for what he's done to our Zoids."  
  
"Yeah! And don't forget me too!" Harry said with a determined expression. "I'm a man destined to be king! And the Champ Team will have its revenge!" Harry started to laugh evilly, so Benjamin and Sebastian dragged him away.  
  
"I'm gonna head over to the control room. You warriors had better get as much rest as possible." With that, Doc left the room.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna do something while you're all here?" Brad suggested. Most agreed, and Brad, Naomi, Leon, Bit, and Leena walked out of the room. Brad turned. "Yo Jamie. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta clean up the kitchen anyways. You guys go on ahead."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself." Brad then left with the others.  
  
Jamie and Kat were alone once again. "Hey Kat? You're not going with the others?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well, ah..." Kat tried to cover it up. "I, um, didn't think they'd want a little kid like me bothering them..."  
  
"Hm... Well, hey, what'd ya say we go and play video games? I'm sure that'd be fun." Jamie suggested with a bright smile.  
  
"S-sure!" Kat said as she jogged behind him towards the living room.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, around 10:00, mostly everyone had gone to bed so they could get an early start. But Bit and Leena were wondering around the place looking for Kat. Then Leena arrived in the dark living room. The TV was on and shone bright. Leena could see Jamie's black hair on the other side of the couch. "Jamie?" Leena said walking into the room.  
  
Jamie turned around and said in a quiet voice. "Oh, hey Leena."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh... Just watching TV, but Kat's asleep." Leena walked around the couch to find Kat sleeping soundly on the other end of the small couch with a blanket placed over her body. "We were playing video games, and I guess she got a little tired out."  
  
Leena warmly smiled and gently picked Kat up. "Thanks for taking care of her."  
  
"No prob." Jamie said with a light smile.  
  
Just as Leena was exiting the room, Bit walked around the corner and almost bumped into her. "Watch it! Kat's asleep!" Leena whispered.  
  
"You found her! That's good." Bit whispered back. He looked into the living room and saw Jamie. "Night Jamie."  
  
"G'night Bit." Jamie replied.  
  
***  
  
It was very late at night in the woods. Mechanical footsteps could be heard coming closer... closer... Then they stopped. Then pitch-blackness came. As Leena opened her eyes, she saw a little girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes in the distance. "Kat... Is that... you?" She looked hurt, and afraid. "I've... seen this before..." Then the mechanical footsteps came again... Closer... closer... Then Leena could make out the form of the Liger Zero as it passed her and headed straight for Kat. With one powerful blow Kat and the ground below her went flying... Then fell into a dark and endless void. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Everything vanished.  
  
Leena then appeared again, weeping over the body of her beloved daughter. Through her tears, she could vaguely see another body lying not to far from her. "J... Jamie?..." As a tear dripped onto Kat's face, she disappeared in a glitter of sparkles. Leena seemed to pay no mind as she crawled towards Jamie. As she approached him, she lightly touched his face, but the moment she did, he disappeared the same way as Kat. She was left, alone in the dark, when suddenly a familiar low growl sounded above her. She looked up, and saw the dark silhouette of the Liger Zero, its eyes glowing red. When the Liger became visible, the body of Kat could be seen in its mouth among the sharp yellow teeth. Kat's body was splattered in blood, as Liger's teeth were. Then everything around Leena, including herself, started slowly sinking into blood... Someone was calling for her as the tears flowed from her eyes... "Leena!... Leena!..."  
  
***  
  
"Leena!" Bit stopped shaking her when she slowly opened her eyes, which tears were still falling from. Leena stared at her husband like she had just seen a ghost. Bit wiped her tears away, kissed her cheek and hugged her without a word. Leena was barely conscious, but she slowly snuggled her body close to his, trying in vain to take in the fact that it was a dream, and she was warm and safe now in Bit's arms.  
  
She had seen that dream before... But when?... And why would she have it again?...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uugh... FINALLY done with that chapter!... It only took me two hours to write, but I'm glad I got it over with... I absolutely HATE writing the "info chapter" of the story... Oh well, until next time! Ja ne!  
  
~Kitsune-san 


End file.
